leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Surrendering
For story, see Surrender Surrendering is a vote allowing a team to forfeit the game. A player can call a surrender vote by typing /surrender, /ff, /concede or /forfeit in chat, or by pressing the "Surrender" button in the options menu. Initiating a surrender vote will show a pop-up for 60 seconds from which players will be able to cast their vote for or against the motion. At least 80% of the team must agree to surrender in order for the vote to pass, calling a surrender vote automatically votes on the instigator's behalf. This means that on a team of three or fewer players, the entire team must agree. Any player who abstains from the vote is counted against the motion to surrender. If the vote is completed, and less than 80% of the team have agreed to surrender, the vote fails and cannot be initiated again for three minutes. If more than 80% do agree to surrender, the game will end in victory for the opposite team. Players can vote by clicking "Yes" or "No" button, as well as typing /surrender, /ff or /nosurrender or /noff respectively. Time limit * On Summoner's Rift, surrenders cannot be called before the 15 minute mark. However, the surrender vote is considered an "early surrender" and must be unanimous if the vote is called prior to the 20 minute mark. * On Twisted Treeline, surrenders cannot be called before the 15 minute mark. * On Howling Abyss, surrenders cannot be called before the 8 minute mark. However, the surrender vote is considered an "early surrender" and must be unanimous if the vote is called prior to the 12 minute mark. Remake At patch V6.12 Riot introduced a command called /remake that ends a 5v5 matchmade game in a tie if a player either disconnects or does not connect at all. The match will end and the disconnected player will be penalized with a loss and "Leaver" flag. All other players won't be counted with a loss nor a win, and the match outcome will be written as "Remake" on their match record.Remake Introduction In ranked queue, a remake counts as a loss towards any Diamond IV+ players in a premade with the disconnected player. Conditions Remake can be only issued under certain conditions, to which a chat prompt will alert if all are met: * A ally has been marked as AFK or disconnected for an entire 90 seconds before three minutes mark. * Two out of four players (40% of players in game) vote to remake (will formally surrender the game, but not for the record). * A First Blood against the disconnected's team has not taken place before they disconnect. ** If a First Blood takes time inbetween a /remake voting, said voting won't be cancelled. Trivia * The original wait time to initiate a surrender vote on Summoner's Rift was 20 minutes before adding in the early surrender option of 15 minutes. ** The name of the Riot endorsed site, Surrender@20, is a reference to that surrender wait time. * You can surrender even if your team has destroyed the enemy nexus, before the "Victory" message appears. It will end up with Defeat for the surrendering team, even though they have already destroyed the enemy Nexus and completed the game objective. * Completing the surrender process while your Nexus is being manually destroyed will result in the Nexus exploding twice. * If the enemy team surrenders and you surrender in quick succession afterwards you will end up surrendering even though the enemy team surrendered first, thus ending in a loss for your team. * In the featured game mode, it was possible to surrender after 30 seconds. A video demonstrating this can be seen here. References es:Rendición Category:Gameplay elements